


Misión IV: Formar una familia

by lady_chibineko



Series: Misión Cumplida [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Humor, James está un poco OOC, M/M, No me arrepiento de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Bond cumplió con su misión anterior y le consiguió un hogar a Jim, ahora tiene una nueva misión y no descansará hasta cumplirla. Esta es la continuación de la Misión III: Conseguirle un hogar a Jim, para todos aquellos que me lo pidieron ¡Felices Pascuas! No menores de 17 años.





	Misión IV: Formar una familia

**Título: Misión Cumplida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Skyfall" basados en los personajes de las novelas de James Bond escritas por Ian Fleming, son propiedad de Sony Pictures Entertainment y MGM. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico y en este caso con escenas explícitas; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A tod@s l@s fans de la pareja 00Q y en especial a los que me pidieron la continuación de la Misión III, aquí está con todo y Jim, el perro rescatista.

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

**Misión IV: Formar una familia**

Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde que Jim, el ex perro de rescate con código 07, y actual mascota residente de la Q-branch, llegase a las instalaciones de MI6 una mañana cualquiera en la cual al agente 007 se le ocurriese caminar con el alegre animal por la puerta de entrada, y desde entonces muchos cambios se habían dado.

En primer lugar, el perro había tomado un papel muy activo en Q-branch desde el inicio, pues luego de la inmediata aceptación por parte del líder de la manada (que había consistido en vistosos abrazos, caricias, juegos e incluso uno que otro perruno beso desde el mero inicio), sus subordinados siguieron sus pasos, llegando así a ser para muchos 'su primera mascota oficial', por lo que Jim se volvió sumamente protector con toda la horda de genios, a los que acompañaba a veces en silencio y a lo lejos mientras que en otras, cuando al parecer el animal sentía que era realmente necesitado, se lo podía ver casi abrazando a alguno de los técnicos, lo que siempre comenzaba con una patita amiga sobre una mano o pierna, o un húmedo hocico sobre un hombro o rodilla y terminaba con Jim desparramado sobre el sujeto que tan solo momentos antes mostraba evidentes signos de estrés, para terminar riendo mientras le propinaba al enorme pastor alemán caricias en la panza.

El área médica por su parte se había mostrado tan complacida por dichos acontecimientos, que habían elevado al viejo perro a la categoría de animal de compañía terapeutico de los trabajadores de Q-branch, lo que luego cambió para ampliarse a prácticamente todos los empleados de MI6 luego de que Jim ayudase a calmar a dos empleados de finanzas que habían sufrido ataques de pánico luego de tratar de cuadrar los gastos para entregar sus informes del mes; al igual que a 004, quien se había rehusado a ir al área psicológica aún luego de haber regresado con un claro cuadro de estrés postraumático luego de una muy peliaguda misión en Medio Oriente; a Tanner, quien luego de una pelea familiar había llegado bastante afectado al trabajo; e incluso a M, quien luego de una misión de 007 que casi le cuesta el trabajo, había decidido dar una caminata para despejar la mente y había terminado en un rincón abrazando al perro y contándole todos sus problemas, sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

Demás está decir que Jim era ya un miembro activo de MI6, con seguro social veterinario y plan de retiro incluído, y que no se iba a ir del lugar en un futuro inmediato... ni lejano, de depender de los trabajadores del lugar.

En segundo lugar, eso de andar rememorando su trabajo como rescatista en cierto grado al parecer se le había subido a la peluda cabeza al can; porque a los 5 meses de haber llegado, un día apareció, luego de haber ido a dar una vuelta por el parque en compañía de uno de los guardias de seguridad, con un pequeño gatito en el hocico.

\- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Tanner perplejo al llegar a recolectar al perro para devolverlo a Q-branch.

\- Lo encontró llorando entre unos arbustos y lo tiene cogido del cogote desde entonces. No deja que me acerque señor, me gruñó cuando lo intenté.- respondió el guardia nervioso.

Tanner lanzó un suspiro, mejor ocuparse de eso antes de que...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste, Jimbo?- vino la voz conocida de cierto rubio causa problemas a nivel mundial.

\- Por la forma y los maullidos lastimeros, al parecer es un gato. En serio Doble Cero Siete, tu falta de atención comienza a preocuparme.- vino inmediatamente la contestación que hizo al perro mover la cola de contento.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, mi querido Q.- dijo el otro con una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo que Q se arrodillaba y tomaba a la asustada bola de pelos entre sus manos.

\- Macho.- anunció el líder de Q-branch luego de un momento, justo al tiempo que la bola de pelos comenzaba a ronronear con la fuerza de un pequeño motor, y el can exhalaba ligeros ruidos que no llegaban a ser ladridos.

\- ¿Es tuyo, Jim? ¿Lo quieres de vuelta?- preguntó Q al tiempo que ponía el cachorro de gato en el suelo y el pastor volvía a tomarlo en el hocico por el cogote y empezaba a moverse nervioso.

Bond rió por lo bajo y le soltó el seguro de la cadena, con lo que perro y gatito salieron disparados hacia Q-branch ante las miradas de los presentes.

\- Creo que si es de él.- confirmó Bond, poniéndose de inmediato en camino hacia Q-branch, pero sin dejar al joven genio atrás- ¿Crees que Jimbo comparta su cama o necesitaremos una nueva?- preguntó entonces el rubio de manera casual.

Q se encogió de hombros, ya en camino a su sección.

Tanner se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha. Esos dos iban a ser su final, o el de sus nervios, un día de estos.

Y fue así que el cachorro de gato, entonces de dos meses de edad, de color negro con las cuatro patitas y el morro blancos y unos ojos color celeste brillante, que con el tiempo adquirieron travesura y algo de petulancia; fue nombrado Boffin por los técnicos de la Q-branch y pasó a ser parte de la familia, y la sombra inseparable de Jim.

Si, mucho había cambiado en los últimos 8 meses, y alguien deseaba incluso más.

Cierto agente de cabello rubio y fríos ojos azules, quien llevaba ya más tiempo del deseado suspirando por el afecto que apenas y recibía a medias gracias a Jim. Y Bond lo quería todo, no solo una porción.

Era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes.

\- ¿Tú que dices amigo?- le preguntó una tarde a Jim, mientras acariciaba su oreja derecha en tanto que ambos observaban a Boffin correr como loco de un extremo al otro de la habitación. Se acercó incluso más al perro, de tal manera que al susurrarle, solo en animal lo oyese- Q, tú, Boffin y yo. Una casa con patio y jardín, con una reja blanca y una chimenea para las noches frías de invierno... Todos juntos como una familia, no muy lejos de aquí para llegar a tiempo al trabajo cada día.

Realmente le había dado bastantes minutos... horas... de acuerdo, días completos de su tiempo a ese pensamiento. 

El perro movió la cola y Bond sonrió al pensar en la pequeña casa de dos pisos que se encontraba a una hora de camino en auto durante las horas de tráfico.

Muy bien, muy bien... había hecho más que pensar en ello, la casa ya estaba comprada (¡Por fin tenía algo a su nombre que no era propiedad de MI6!) y era demasiado grande para una sola persona. Y él ya tenía los elementos para cumplir su deseo, solo le faltaba unir dichos elementos.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa ¡Bond tenía una nueva misión personal frente a sí! Y no se iba a detener hasta cumplirla.

Boffin patinó siguiendo una pelusa a un par de metros delante del rubio, siendo recogido en medio del movimiento por una mano cuyos largos dedos se movieron con gracia antes de alzar al gatito. Bond sonrió, Q bufó y soltó al minino al lado del perro, sobre cuyas patas se echó a dormir, cansado de tanto correr.

\- ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a aterrorizar a mis subordinados, Bond?- preguntó el otro casi a manera de reto.

La sonrisa de Bond se acentuó en sus labios al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía un poco los pelos del traje, para luego terminar de sacarlos con el cepillo para ropa que ahora siempre estaba presente en el escritorio del joven genio.

\- A decir verdad, si... hay algo.- respondió casi ronroneándole al menor, antes de guiñar un ojo y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Bond suspiró al pasar la puerta que lo sacaba de Q-branch, un solo pensamiento en mente: Ya era hora de terminar de formar la familia que tanto deseaba, y no iba a parar hasta lograrlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La verdad es que si Q no notó los cambios tras el auto ultimatum de Bond, fue solo porque en realidad para Q, Bond no había cambiado en los últimos 9 meses en cuanto a sus avances.

Por ejemplo, desde aquella vez en la que el hombre mayor acompañó al joven genio a su pequeño departamento en misión de exploración, se le había hecho costumbre el escoltarlo a casa, en especial desde la llegada de Jim a Q-branch, donde las horas de salida para el líder de la sección se habían vuelto incluso peores, llegando a veces a quedarse la semana completa en su posición cuando el agente no se encontraba en Londres; por lo que al llegar éste, casi tenía que llegar al punto de arrastrar al otro a su domicilio, habiéndose quedado en el sofá en más de una ocasión para asegurarse de que Q llegase a casa a dormir y no a seguir trabajando.

Y por supuesto, el haber entrado al espacio personal del menor y haber ganado 'el derecho' de quedarse allí aunque fuese solo en el sofá, era ya un gran punto a su favor. Y fue el punto de partida para desayunos preparados en casa para asegurarse no solo de que le joven genio ingiriese algo más que su peso en Earl Grey, sino también para explayar sus dotes culinarias y aumentar su valor como futura pareja. Y hay que decirlo, Bond se había lucido con el mismo esmero con el que un pavo real macho muestra las plumas más bellas de su cola para ganar el favor de una potencial pareja; y con la mayor frecuencia posible, al punto que tras 6 meses de dicho trato, Q ya aceptaba como algo normal el encontrar a James Bond, vestido con el pantalón de pijama y el polo viejo de la marina británica (que por lo general descansaban ahora en el mueble al costado del sofá de la sala) haciendo huevos revueltos y tostadas para el desayuno.

Sí, Bond había avanzado mucho, pero era hora de ir incluso más allá.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tras un nuevo reporte de misión bastante estresante tanto para Bond como para Mallory (más que nada debido a los dos edificios semidestruidos, las tres carreteras inutilizadas por al menos 10 días y la queja del gobierno Libanés), en donde el rubio estaba bastante seguro de que ni bien doblase la esquina, M iba a salir por la puerta adyacente y de frente a la esquina donde Jim y Boffin tomaban su siesta de la tarde, solo para abrazarlos. El rubio se encogió mentalmente de hombros, ni modo... gajes del oficio.

Se decidió entonces ir a Q-branch, como ya era su costumbre, para pasar el rato y de paso tratar de ganar puntos con Q. Había traído después de todo el equipo casi completo (faltaban solo las mancuernas explosivas, pero las había hecho explotar, así que estaba seguro de que no era necesario traerlas de vuelta). Por desgracia, el equipo estaba en más piezas de las que se suponía, pero la intención era lo que contaba ¿Cierto?

\- Q- saludó Bond con una sonrisa.

\- Doble Cero Siete- lo recibió Q sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla ni las manos del teclado.

Bond no se sintió ofendido en lo absoluto, aquel era su Q y así y adicto al trabajo y descuidado lo quería.

Se sentó frente al joven genio y sin perder la sonrisa esparció lo traído sobre la mesa, y entonces, y solo tras guardar el documento en el que había estado trabajando, Q se dio a sí mismo el tiempo de prestarle su completa atención al agente y el equipo que más que otra cosa parecía un rompecabezas. Suspiró.

\- ¿En serio, Doble Cero Siete?- preguntó con dejo cansado- Últimamente creo recordar equipo ligeramente menos destrozado.

El rubio emitió una suerte de sonrisa apenada.

\- Fue una misión algo complicada.- contestó entonces.

\- Mmmm... algo de eso escuché.- agregó el muchacho de 27 años tras un nuevo suspiro- Supongo que ahora irás a hacer tu reporte.

\- Supones mal, mi querido Quartermaster. Ya realicé mi descargo de la misión y pasé por el área médica.- él entones tuvo la osadía de dirigirle un guiño coqueto al de lentes- Soy todo tuyo por lo que resta del día.

Q gruñó, en serio gruñó. Un síntoma no muy bueno, pues eso significaba que había estado más tiempo del recomendado en la sección.

Justo en ese momento llegó corriendo Boffin a Q-branch, seguido de cerca de Jim, quien tenía en el hocico uno de los premios que Mallory le daba luego de una de sus 'sesiones'.

\- ¿Así de mal?- preguntó el Quartermaster con una ceja alzada. 

Bond se encogió de hombros mientras sopesaba posibilidades, no muy interesado en la salud mental de su jefe.

\- ¿Quieres ir al cine?- preguntó de pronto de la nada, y Q lo miró como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra.

\- ¿Disculpa?- retrucó con tono de dar un discurso de 15 minutos del porque no tenía tiempo para nimiedades como esa. Bond se le adelantó.

\- No creo que M me quiera por aquí por las próximas 24 o 48 horas, y por las ojeras que portas bajo tus ojos, mi querido Q; debes de haber superado los días que te permiten quedarte antes de que te manden a casa a descansar. Entonces ¿Película? Vi un anuncio sobre un ciclo de cine clásico italiano en mi camino hacia MI6.

Q se le quedó mirando medio aturdido durante algunos segundos, casi dos minutos completos, antes de desviar la mirada, parpadear y finalmente contestar un.

\- ¿De acuerdo?- que definitivamente no sonaba muy seguro.

Bond no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que sacó a Q lo más rápido que pudo de MI6 y lo puso en un taxi con camino al cine, antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión. Al llegar pagó un par de entradas y se situó a si mismo y al objeto de sus afectos en un par de asientos de la última fila, con Q pegado al extremo que colindaba a la pared.

Fijó su atención en la pantalla tras asegurarse de que Q hiciese lo mismo, aunque no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando menos de media hora después de llegar, una cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, mostrando al joven completamente dormido. Bond aprovechó para pasar un brazo por los hombros del joven genio, depositar un suave beso en los rebeldes mechones castaño oscuro, y quitarle los anteojos para luego volver su vista en la pantalla. La película parecía entretenida después de todo.

4 horas y 2 películas después, Bond decidió que era hora de ir a casa para que el joven durmiese en una posición y lugar más adecuados. Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo evitar despertar a su acompañante con un beso mientras volvía a acomodar los anteojos en el rostro del menor.

\- ¿Que...?

\- Hora de despertar, bello durmiente. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Q parpadeó desorientado y Bond no pudo evitar inclinarse y posar un nuevo beso en aquellos labios, un beso del que esta vez el otro tenía pleno conocimiento, y al cual comenzó a responder luego de un momento.

El mayor se obligó a si mismo a detenerse, pues no eran ni el lugar ni el momento correctos para continuar, y sin embargo aquella era una victoria bastante significativa.

Besó una última vez a Q, esta vez en la nariz, y se paró estirando los músculos de la espalda y los brazos en el proceso. Luego dirigió una mano hacia su acompañante.

\- Ven, vamos a casa.- dijo con voz susurrante.

Q se levantó como en medio de un sueño y Bond volvió a posar el brazo en el cuerpo del otro, esta vez alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndolo sin ningún pudor.

\- ¿Hay huevos y tocino? ¿Pan? ¿Embutidos? ¿Queso? ¿Fruta? ¿Algo que no sea té?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Para el desayuno.

\- Oh... no, creo que no.

Bond respondió con un Hmmm, mientras hacía una lista mental de que comprar en la tienda de la esquina antes de subir al departamento. Tenía que ser suficiente para dejar el almuerzo preparado también, porque estaba seguro que luego de eso Q no iba a comprar ni medio huevo.

Esa noche se encargó no solo de la despensa, sino también de arropar a Q y desearle las buenas noches con un beso dulce y casi casto como broche final; y a la mañana siguiente se encargó de darle otro no tan casto al tiempo que ponía el plato con el desayuno en frente del joven genio.

Los sonrojos y la actitud desarmada del menor ante el accionar del legendario agente fueron la mejor recompensa.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Durante las siguientes semanas el comportamiento de Bond continuó, aunque no dentro de MI6 donde decidió mantener una actitud 'profesional' con el Quartermaster, y es que de verdad no quería perderlo por una tontería. Pero fuera... fuera de MI6 le tomaba la mano o le rodeaba la cintura con regularidad, besaba suavemente sus labios y sus mejillas, y a veces cuando se sentía algo travieso, también su nariz. Lo llevaba a restaurantes a comer y a parques para dar pequeñas caminatas, y cada noche sin falta lo llevaba a su apartamento y lo arropaba con un beso de buenas noches al final, para luego despertarlo por las mañanas con el aroma del desayuno recién preparado y otro beso para iniciar el día.

Y nunca avanzó más allá de eso, aun cuando moría por hacerlo, pero es que no quería arruinar la oportunidad que estaba forjando, quería demostrar así al otro que no era el playboy el que actuaba deseando solo un cuerpo caliente a su lado, sino que era James Bond deseando el paquete completo que representaba Q como persona.

Y así llegamos al día presente, donde tras un suspiro de parte de Q, Bond recibe los gadgets para la misión que lo alejaría por algunos días, aunque esta vez no tan lejos de casa desde que su objetivo se encontraba en Francia.

\- ¿Me extrañarás?- pregunta el hombre entre coqueto y travieso al final.

\- ¡Hmph!- es toda la respuesta que recibe.

\- ¿Es eso un sí?- insiste el otro, y tras un vistazo rápido toma la mano fina del otro entre sus dedos, sintiendo los cayos formados por el teclado en la puntas de los dedos, y los pequeños cortes producto seguro del desarrollo de nueva y mejorada tecnología; y aprieta dicha mano mirando al otro a los ojos- Cuando vuelva, me gustaría conversar contigo.- dice con un tono suave pero firme que no acepta negativas, y sonríe de manera ligera antes de soltar la mano y arrodillarse al lado del fiel pastor alemán y el hiperactivo gatito- Y ustedes, cuiden de papá... o me rendirán cuentas a mi.- dice entre caricias cariñosas para levantarse y tomar el recogedor de pelos imantado desarrollado por Q y que estaba sobre el escritorio, usándolo para quitar los pelos del fino traje de Armani.

Un guiño y una sonrisa después, el agente tomó rumbo a la cochera donde lo esperaba el auto que conduciría hasta Francia.

Ni bien subió al auto, deseó por lo menos llamar a Q para escuchar su voz, pero decidió no hacerlo pues no quería saturarlo, así que cuando 20 minutos después el audífono en su oído derecho sonó como antesala a una llamada de Q, el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de activar el aparato.

\- ¿Extrañándome tan pronto, mi querido Quartermaster?- preguntó entre galante y travieso.

La respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

\- James... estamos bajo ataque.- fue dicho en apenas un susurro. Al rubio el corazón se le detuvo, Q nunca lo llamaba James.

Sin importar nada más, el agente le dio vuelta al auto y rompió toda regla de tránsito y velocidad necesaria para llegar cuanto antes a los cuarteles de MI6, donde sabía que no había ningún Doble Cero de momento. 8 minutos después, estacionaba a una cuadra y corría hacia donde se encontraba el punto de entrada secreto que llevaba al sótano del edificio, en donde dicho sea de paso funcionaba Q-branch.

Alistó la Walther con el silenciador incorporado, asegurándose de tener las 5 recargas a la mano tanto en los bolsillos del saco como los del pantalón, y se dispuso a entrar. Iba a estar a ciegas en esta ocasión, puesto que luego del llamado de auxilio, había perdido toda comunicación con Q; pero la verdad aquello de momento no era su prioridad, al entrar ya se las arreglaría.

Y vaya que tuvo que hacerlo.

Ni bien puso un pie en Q-branch por medio de la entrada secreta, tuvo que despachar a dos terroristas y encontrarse con un grupo de 12 asustados subordinados de Q, 3 de los cuales estaban heridos. Además había uno muerto. Pero no había tiempo para tranquilizarlos.

\- Q- preguntó de frente- ¿Dónde está?

Uno de ellos, quien de pronto sacó a un asustado pero intacto Boffin de entre su abrigo, señaló hacia la puerta.

\- Fue a borrar la data que al parecer están buscando. Fue a archivo, junto a R y a Jim.

Bond asintió y continuó su camino, deshaciéndose de manera precisa de 5 terroristas más, encontrando a una herida R en el proceso.

\- Estoy bien agente Bond. Le pido que asista al Quartermaster.- fue todo lo que la mujer señaló, y Bond no se hizo de rogar.

En el trayecto encontró a Moneypenny y a Tanner, quienes al parecer habían hecho su parte del trabajo pues otros 3 cadáveres se encontraban a los pies de la morena ¿Cuántos condenados terroristas habían logrado entrar? ¿Dónde demonios estaba seguridad?

\- ¡Bond!- llamó la mujer con un tinte de alivio en su voz.

\- Q me contactó ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Ciberterroristas- explicó Moneypenny- Al parecer de un nivel superior al que estamos acostumbrados. Entraron a Q-branch y aislaron al resto del edificio interfiriendo con los seguros electrónicos. Q logró avisarnos que eran 18 antes de que perdieramos contacto con él. No sabemos qué es lo que quieren de manera específica.

Bond hizo un recuento mental.

\- Entonces quedan por lo menos 8... Me aseguraré de que no quede ninguno.- dijo con tono peligroso, tras lo cual se despidió con un galanteo- Señorita Moneypenny... Tanner.

El hombre miró a Bond a los ojos.

\- Has que esos bastardos se arrepientan de haber entrado.

La sonrisa en los labios del agente era tan fría como el azul de sus ojos en aquellos momentos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Bond continuó avanzando, deshaciéndose de otros 3 en el camino, y no paró hasta llegar a archivos, donde se protegió tras una columna al notar a los 5 que faltaban atrincherados alrededor de una puerta.

Un disparo voló en dirección a los terroristas y uno de ellos maldijo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó de mal humor hacia otro que observaba con el ceño fruncido el lugar de donde seguramente Q se encontraba agazapado.

\- Preparen las cargas.- dijo a sus compañeros para luego dirigirse hacia Q- ¡Ríndase de una vez Quartermaster! ¡Nadie más tiene que salir herido! ¡Solo lo queremos a usted!

¡¿A Q?! ¡¿Querían a Q?! ¡Malditos hijos de...!

\- ¡NUNCA!- fue la respuesta firme, pero la voz se escuchaba débil.

Bond cambió el cartucho por uno nuevo, dispuesta a todo; sobre todo cuando el lenguaje corporal del que parecía ser el líder no mostraba nada de satisfacción ante la respuesta.

El rubio apuntó y disparó, despachando a 2 de inmediato.

Los otros tres se movieron al notar su presencia, dos contra Bond y el líder en pos de Q. Pues bien, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Unos golpes y 4 disparos después, los otros dos sujetos ya no eran parte del reino de los vivos.

Entonces lo escuchó, un lamento animal seguido de un desgarrador ¡NO! en la voz de Q. Bond corrió al origen de aquello y vio a Jim a un lado con un puñal hundido en el costado, y al terrorista restante arrastrando a un debilitado Q de los brazos.

Bond lo vio todo en rojo, y antes de que los otros dos pudiesen registrar su presencia, arremetió contra el líder, cayendo así Q de lado. Tras unos cuantos golpes y todo el cartucho de balas restantes, Bond miraba al otro yacer frío sobre un charco de sangre.

¡Q! recordó de pronto, y volteó sobre su eje solo para verlo acurrucado al lado del perro, tanteando ligeramente sobre éste.

\- Q- exhaló dirigiéndose hacia el hombre.

\- ¿Bond? No veo nada, perdí mis anteojos... ¿Está consciente? Tiene la respiración muy errática.

Bond buscó alrededor mientras caminaba la docena de pasos que los separaban, y vio los anteojos destrozados a un lado. Llegó hasta donde Q y el perro y pudo observar al animal mirarlo adolorido, pero consciente.

Abrazó al muchacho y luego le revisó el rostro y el resto del cuerpo. Posible costilla rota, rostro lleno de magulladuras, herida en la frente. Si pudiese revivir a los bastardos para matarlos de nuevo, con gusto lo haría.

\- Tranquilo Q, está consciente. Hay posibilidades de salvarlo ¿Puedes caminar?

El otro se levantó a tientas y asintió inseguro. Bond apretó los labios, se sacó el fino saco y envolvió a Jim, quien gimió de dolor.

\- Shhh... Vas a estar bien Jimbo.- trató de tranquilizar al animal- Q, toma mi brazo, iremos al área médica.

El joven genio hizo como se le pidió. Era hora de acelerar las cosas, cada segundo era esencial.

~.~.~.~.~.~

No fue hasta que Jim fue declarado fuera de peligro que Q aceptó relajarse y descansar un poco, y aunque el papeleo iba a ser una pesadilla, tanto M como Tanner y Moneypenny decidieron hacerse cargo de ello y dejar que Q descansara para asegurar su recuperación.

Con todo y todo, Q se rehusaba a alejarse de su perro.

Entonces Bond tomó una decisión, mientras observaba a un empecinado Q preparar sus cosas, guardando en una mochila la ropa que había estado usando ese día y que necesitaría una buena lavada en una lavandería decente para quedar aceptable, o de lo contrario simplemente ser desechada. El joven hombre mostraba toda la intención de tomar el descansó en el sofá de su oficina en Q-branch.

\- Q- llamó Bond la atención del otro de manera suave- Debes de ir a descansar a tu casa. El sofá de tu oficina no es lo suficientemente bueno para recuperarte. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia.

Q le mandó entonces una mirada con todo el desdén que pudo reunir.

\- Lo único que estas logrando es sonar por completo como un hipócrita, no puedes pedirle a otros que hagan lo que tú no haces, Bond.

El rubio suspiró.

\- Q...

\- No. No puedo llevarlo conmigo, ni a él ni a Boffin; entonces los tres nos quedamos aquí.- dijo tajante, como proclamando que aquél era el fin de la discusión. Aunque las ligeras lágrimas que amenazaban con terminar de formarse y caer de sus ojos hacían que el efecto perdiese la usual mordacidad.

Bond decidió no rendirse.

\- ¿Y si te dijese que tengo un lugar donde llevarlos? ¿Con camas y baños, un patio con jardín y sin prohibición para animales? No es muy lejos de aquí. Ven conmigo Q ¿Por favor?- y para aquella última súplica, el rubio ya se encontraba al lado del joven genio, acariciando con delicadeza la moreteada mejilla con apenas un dedo.

Q tragó, bajó la mirada y frunció los labios, lo cual al parecer le causó algo de dolor, pero aún así se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo. Finalmente asintió, y el rubio suspiró aliviado. Aquello era lo único que pedía.

Un vehículo fue tomado 'prestado' por el legendario espía, y tanto Q como Jim fueron colocados delicadamente en el asiento trasero, mientras que Boffin descansaba dentro de su canastilla de traslado en el piso frente al asiento del copiloto.

Al llegar al edificio, Bond estacionó el auto y notando a Q profundamente dormido, tomó las llaves del departamento que el muchacho guardaba en la mochila y se decidió a sacar lo necesario, incluyendo no solo ropa y utensilios de aseo, sino también los 2 pares de anteojos de repuesto y las 3 laptop personales que el muchacho utilizaba cuando se encontraba trabajando en casa. Una vez que tuvo todo en el baúl del auto, reinició la marcha con dirección a la casa que había adquirido meses atrás.

No era lo que había planeado en un principio, pero dadas las circunstancias, no era para ponerse quisquilloso con ello.

Al llegar se metió a la cochera y con suavidad sacó la canastilla de Boffin, liberándolo en la primera planta. Sacó las cosas y las dejó en la mesa se la cocina. Tomó a Jim y con cuidado lo trasladó hacia la enorme cama para perros donde Boffin ya se había instalado.

\- Lo siento compañero. Pelearán por el espacio otro día, este muchacho está en recuperación.- y sacando al gatito con una mano, depositó al adolorido perro, para luego asegurarse de poner agua y la comida blanda recomendada por el doctor a la altura de su hocico, así como las medicinas y lo necesario para el cambio de vendas en un mueble cercano.

Finalmente fue a sacar al aún dormido y bastante agotado Q, y no pudo evitar despertarlo con un delicado y bastante cuidadoso beso en los labios, tratando de reafirmar de esa manera para sí mismo la presencia del otro aún en su vida.

\- Ya llegamos. Hora de despertar, querido.

Los ojos verdes se posaron desenfocados sobre su interlocutor. Bond sonrió y suavemente colocó los anteojos en el rostro del menor, para luego ayudarlo a salir del vehículo con cuidado.

Q observó la nada familiar cochera, pero no dijo una palabra mientras se dejaba guiar a la amplia cocina, donde pudo ver a Jim cómodamente estirado sobre una enorme cama para perros que se veía incluso más cómoda que la tenía en Q-branch; y a Boffin hecho una bolita a la altura del pecho del can.

\- Bond ¿Dónde estamos?

El agente suspiró.

\- En mi casa.- fue todo lo que dijo.

\- No recuerdo que MI6 efectuase la compra de una propiedad a tu nombre.

\- Tal vez porque MI6 no efectuó nada.- fue la respuesta dada mientras el muchacho era guiado a través de una sala algo desierta, hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, y de allí a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal.

\- El baño está tras esa puerta ¿Puedes solo?- preguntó el hombre con suavidad.

Q asintió y el maletín donde había metido la ropa y los utensilios de aseo fue dejado al costado del baño.

20 minutos después, Q volvía a caer dormido; esta vez entre las sábanas de la cama Queen Size de la habitación principal.

El agente acarició con suavidad el cabello ligeramente húmedo y salió de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido tras sacar una bolsa de dormir del closet, la cual colocó en la sala vacía.

la verdad era que a excepción del cuarto principal y la cocina, el resto de la casa estaba prácticamente vacía, pues aún cuando sonase cursi, el rubio estaba esperando a decorar la casa con Q ya en ella, dando su opinión y dejando su huella en cada rincón.

El hombre revisó la hora.

\- Te toca tu medicina muchacho, tómala sin hacerme una escena.- le dijo al perro, quien obedeció sin chistar- Buen Jimbo. Ahora cuida de la casa, voy a comprar lo necesario para alimentarnos durante los siguientes días.

Y sin más, salió del lugar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

No fue hasta el tercer día de ser cuidado como un bebé que Q soltó la pregunta que había estado en la punta de su lengua desde hacía 3 días e incluso más.

\- Bond ¿Qué significa todo esto? Tus besos, su comportamiento, esta casa...

El agente cerró los ojo, sin embargo se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

\- ¿No es obvio? Voy en serio contigo Q, y quería hacerlo bien aunque fuese por una vez en mi vida. Te quiero ¿Que más quieres que te diga?- se aclaró la garganta- Aunque creo que he sido demasiado lento tal vez, si no puedes decir cuales son mis intenciones por tí mismo.

Q bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior. Sí se había dado cuenta, pero no había querido aceptar las implicancias de ello y hacerse ilusiones para luego terminar con el corazón roto y obligado a trabajar al lado de Doble Cero Siete... de James.

Bond por su lado continuó.

\- Pensé, tal vez, que con el contrato de tu departamento a punto de vencer, tal vez... quisieses venir a vivir conmigo. Ayudarme a amoblar el lugar, traer a Jim y a Boffin con nosotros... Mejorar mi oportunidad contigo. Formar una especie de familia... tenerte cerca aún cuando eso signifique tener que seguir esperando por ti. Pensaba discutir todo al volver de la misión en Francia.- entonces sonrió con amena ironía- Pero juro que esto no fue lo que pasó por mi mente.

Q asintió, completamente inseguro acerca de cómo actuar o que decir al respecto, así que optó por mantenerse en silencio.

Sin embargo tampoco dio señales de abandonar el lugar, y cuando empezó a asistir nuevamente a trabajar al edificio de MI6 (por un número limitado de horas al día), donde lo esperaban sus leales subordinados listos para llorar a quien se fue y levantar sobre los escombros una unidad incluso más fuerte que la que cayó ante el ataque terrorista; al final de día, tanto él como Boffin regresaban a la casa de Bond, donde aún se encontraba Jim.

Q había insisido en mudarse al cuarto de invitados, llegando a traer incluso su cama y cómoda desde el departamento donde vivía; por lo que a pesar de sus protestas Bond terminó aceptando volver a la habitación principal. Con el tiempo la cama de Jim y el gimnasio para gatos de Boffin terminaron en el cuarto de invitados también.

Q tomó un auto del garaje de MI6 como propio a las pocas semanas, cuando Jim estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado para regresar a Q-branch. Ese día hubo una gran celebración, pero al anochecer tanto el líder de los genios como los dos animales volvieron a la casa de Bond, aun cuando el agente había partido esa misma tarde a su primera misión desde el atentado.

Y cuando Bond regresó a casa 15 días después, justo durante el día libre que Q había tomado para sí mismo tras la extenuante misión; Bond encontró de pronto cajas al lado del vestíbulo, los familiares muebles de la sala de Q en, bueno, la sala, donde también residía ahora el sofá donde tantas veces había dormido estando en el departamento de Q.

El genio ni se inmutó mientras se entregaba a su tarea de tipear sin parar en el teclado, sentado en el viejo escritorio de donde tantas veces Bond lo había sacado a rastras para meter algo de comida en el delgado cuerpo; y lo recibió con un...

\- Mi contrato caducó y olvidé renovarlo. Esto es solo temporal. Hay pasta con salsa a lo Alfredo en la cocina... lo pedí del restaurante.

Bond alzó una ceja divertido y luego las dos sorprendido, cuando al pasar al lado del muchacho este alzó el rostro en un movimiento con claro significado, y Bond no se hizo de rogar. Besó los labios de Q, quien en ningún momento dejó el teclado, aparentemente tratando de decodificar un archivo.

Ese día algo cambió en el ambiente, ese día su casa comenzó a sentirse un poquito como un hogar.

Por favor, que no sea temporal...

~.~.~.~.~.~

**3 semanas después**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose despertó al rubio agente, quien por instinto llevó su mano al cajón del velador donde descansaba su arma.

\- James, soy yo.- vino la voz de Q en un susurro, y el movimiento de frazadas a su derecha le dijo el momento exacto en el que Q comenzó a meterse a su cama.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Bond se estremeció. Q solo lo llamaba James en momentos realmente importantes.

\- Jim y Boffin me botaron de la cama.- dijo finalmente el otro.

Bond jamás escuchó una excusa tan patética, y cayó un poco más enamorado por eso.

Se inclinó a tomar los labios que no se resistieron a sus besos, incluso cuando estos se hicieron más demandantes. El mayor suspiró al romper el contacto.

\- No me voy a detener.- advirtió aún entre susurros, temeroso de romper el encanto del momento.

\- Bien, no deseo que lo hagas.

Bond volvió a reclamar la boca de manera ansiosa, mientras su manos se encaminaban hacia el sur, sujetando con una el borde inferior de la camiseta del muchacho, y metiendo la otra en el pantalón del pijama, hasta tener el miembro ya algo endurecido entre sus dedos.

Escuchó con satisfacción a Q gemir y dejó sus labios para atormentar el cuello con un par de mordiscos, y luego, tras levantar la camiseta, las erectas tetillas.

Luego de unos minutos, sonrió con satisfacción al ver debajo suyo al desastre de gemidos y suspiros en el que se había convertido su Q. Sintió pulsar entonces el miembro duro entre sus dedos e ignorando su propia necesidad aumentó el ritmo, hasta sentir el líquido cálido y espeso de la corrida de Q mojar sus dedos y el pantalón del pijama, tras el grito de satisfacción del menor.

No dudó ni un segundo en liberarse de la ropa interior con la que dormía, y utilizar el el semen de Q tanto para preparar al más joven como a sí mismo, quería que todo fuese perfecto y eso incluía darle a Q no solo el mejor sexo de su vida, sino dejarlo incapaz de hacerle el amor con alguien más. Porque lo que estaban teniendo no era solo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, y eso pensamiento lo embargaba y sobrepasaba, aterrorizándolo y emocionándolo por partes iguales.

\- Ábrete para mi Q, déjame hacerte sentir bien.

\- Hmmm... ¡Ah!... Q-Quin...- dijo de pronto Q.

\- ¿Quin?- preguntó James confundido, sin dejar sin embargo de introducir un segundo dedo al interior de su ahora amante, y comenzando a extender el anillo de músculo con suavidad.

Q demandó un beso y luego aspiró hondo mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse al ritmo impuesto por el mayor.

\- Quin... ¡Quincy! ¡Oh, Dios! Es mi... es mi... ¡AH!

El pecho del rubio se inflamó ante la información tan celosamente guardada por tanto años, y que sin embargo el otro acababa de dar tan generosamente. Fue en ese instante que supo que ya no iba a poder aguantar más.

\- Mi Q... mi Quincy.- susurró sacando los dedos para reemplazarlos con su miembro duro y palpitante.

Q se arqueó bajo su amante al tenerlo por completo adentro, Bond susurró palabras cariñosas antes de moverse, entregándose como hacía mucho no lo hacía... Quizás como nunca antes.

La oscuridad de la noche estalló en miles de colores para los dos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Algunos meses después**

James Bond por fin llegó a las instalaciones de MI6 y fue trasladado de inmediato al área médica, a pesar de sus protestas ¡Él no necesitaba estar allí! Pero claro, como esta vez lo llegó a rescatar el equipo de extracción antes de poder irse por su propio pie, los muy malditos hacían con él lo que querían.

El hombre gruñó de dolor al ser movido y luego se relajó. La misión había sido una porquería... aunque al final había desbaratado la organización por completo. Pero una cosa le quedaba en claro: las mentes maestras detrás de dichas organizaciones cada vez estaban más locas. Villanos y un cuerno, esos eran candidatos seguros para la institución psiquiátrica más cercana.

Y la última joyita del lote había sido la doctora Donna Green, la cual había decidido luego de capturarlo que él era el candidato perfecto para formar una familia, estuviese él de acuerdo o no.

Por supuesto gran cantidad de drogas, hipnosis y otras maravillas se habían incluido en el proceso, y un día despertó desorientado con su abnegada 'esposa' al lado, en una casa de ensueño, con un par de gatos persas y un perro afgano de ensueño, con una cuenta corriente de ensueño gracias a un trabajo de sí... ensueño.

Jamás algo se había sentido tan equivocado en la vida del rubio; y fue justo en la segunda noche, tras tener a la adorable Donna pidiéndole que le dijese cuanto 'la amaba' que su subconsciente le mostró a través de sueños lo que en verdad significaba para él una familia:

Un perro viejo y zalamero que amaba las caricias a pesar de la vida dura que había llevado y un gato neurótico que no se podía quedar quieto más de un par de minutos aún con una almohadilla lastimada de por medio. Una casa en un lento proceso de amoblarse con una mezcla de tecnología de última generación y el gusto añejo de un ex marino británico que combinaba trajes finos, armas de destrucción masiva y tecnología de antaño. Ojos verdes, pícaros e inteligentes, una lengua mordaz y unos brazos cálidos y seguros en los cuales refugiarse para lamerse las heridas. Peleas épicas que sin embargo no llegaban a la habitación, donde estaba prohibido ir a la cama estando aún molesto con el otro. Noches de amor que no siempre incluían sexo, sino que a veces consistían en suaves caricias mientras las ocurrencias del día eran intercambiadas, o donde ambos simplemente se desplomaban para dormir luego de días de verse imposibilitados de hacerlo, para despertar al día siguiente con el gato sobre la cara y el perro tirado cuando largo era sobre sus dueños. Discusiones acerca de comidas olvidadas por el más joven, y de cómo estaba prohibido que entrase a la cocina, donde a pesar de todo su talento inventivo terminaba quemando hasta el agua. El llegar a casa luego de una misión para encontrar a su pareja rota al haber sido testigo de todo lo acontecido, pero con ambos dispuestos a curar heridas y hacerse más fuertes en el proceso; y mil pequeños detalles más que no se encontraban entre aquellas finas paredes, o en las curvas de la hermosa mujer que lo reclamaba como suyo.

Con el despertar vino también el recuerdo del transmisor biodegradable que Q instalaba de manera subcutánea a sus agentes desde hacía un par de meses, luego de declarar lo cansado que estaba de que le destrozaran el equipo.

\- ¡Privacidad y un demonio! El que se resista a uno de estos transmisores, se las verá conmigo.- amenazó sombrío, tronando los dedos en el proceso, tras tener a todos los Doble Cero prestándole atención, sea de manera presencial o virtual.

Nadie se atrevió siquiera a levantar la voz en protesta.

Con alivio, 007 reactivó el transmisor con un par de toques a su oreja derecha. 48 horas después, el grupo terrorista en pleno había sido reducido a escombros y James Bond, el agente 007, había sido recuperado del lugar más inconsciente que consciente.

Y ahora allí se encontraba, tratando de desembarazarse de los doctores, posando su vista en el hombre que lo veía con el corazón en los ojos, un gato desesperado por salir de sus brazos y un perro que sin dudarlo dos veces se subió a la cama a hacerle compañía.

Suspiró y sonrió para si mismo mientras extendía el brazo bueno para señalar que estaba apto para abrazos, al tiempo que mentalmente se decía: Misión Cumplida.

**Fin de la cuarta misión**

**Status: Completa**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos y felices pascuas! Puede que esto se considere así, mi regalo de pascuas para este año. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchos me pidieron la continuación y por fin me animé a hacerla, y junto a este shot tengo un par de ideas para otras misiones que incluyan a mis chicos de Skyfall. 

En fin, Bond obtuvo su final feliz esta vez, con todo y lemmon (o smut, como se le llama hoy en día ¿Por qué le cambian los términos a las cosas?) incluido. Y si, soy de las locas que ama la idea de que el nombre de Q empiece con Q, háganse a la idea.

Con suerte nos estamos leyendo pronto... si, sé que he dejado muchos fandoms abandonados a favor del Mystrade, pero una tiene sus etapas, tienen que entender. Eso no significa que haya dejado mis demás fandoms abandonados... a todos los amo por igual, y en realidad tengo más ahora que antes.

Y no los aburro con tanta palabrería. Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y demás son siempre bien recibidos.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
